


Our Dates

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet realization before the winter break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 25 of the advent challenge and the prompt 'kiss'.
> 
> Masterlist for advent fics is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/437913.html).

Remus had just fallen asleep when someone opened the curtains around his bed. He squinted into the darkness. "Who's there?"

"Sirius," the person answered. The curtains closed as Sirius climbed under the sheets. "Go back to sleep."

Remus shoved him. "Go to your bed."

"Stop," Sirius hissed. "I can't. James threw up in it."

Remus raised his eyebrows, but now that he was waking up, he could smell liquor. "What did you two do?"

"Lily broke up with James so he was depressed," Sirius explained. "Now shut up and go back to sleep."

"No, no," Remus argued. "I won't. You smell like you're as drunk as he is. What do you mean, 'Lily broke up with James'? And what does that have to do with drinking?"

Sirius grumbled and rolled onto his back. Though the seventh years had bigger bed than the previous years, it was still a tight fit to get two people on one bed. Likely to stop people from sharing beds. Remus could feel the edge of the bed and wished that Sirius would roll onto his side again. 

"Lily said that if James loved her so much, why did he spend all his time with me?" Sirius explained. "He said that he didn't, that he always made time for her, but she said it wasn't enough. That if he was so in love with me, he should ask me out."

Oh, God. Remus didn't need to hear anymore. "So rather than encourage him to sort his social life out, you took him out. On something that resembled a date."

Sirius frowned. "I took my best friend drinking so he could drown his sorrows. How can that be a date? I mean, if I was to take someone out, I'd invite him for a walk through Hogsmeade and then after I'd share a snack with him in the kitchens."

A heavy silence fell in the bed. The date that Sirius had just described sounded an awful lot like what they'd done last Saturday; it was, in fact, exactly what they had done. Just the two of them. They could have invited Peter, but neither of them had. James had gone with Lily. Remus had thought about staying at the castle to do some studying, but Sirius had coaxed him away from the common room to spend the day outside. It'd been a nice day, Remus remembered. The shops had all been decorated for Christmas and everyone had been talking about what presents they wanted or what their plans were for the holiday. It had also been similar to a lot of time he and Sirius had been spending together. Just them. 

"Sirius?" Remus asked quietly.

Grumbling under his breath, Sirius rolled away and then back, facing Remus. "I didn't... I mean, if you didn't or don't think of me, you know, like that..."

Remus bit his lip, considering. "Did you want them to be dates?"

"Only if you wanted them to be," Sirius admitted.

Oh. Did he? A thousand moments spread out in Remus' mind, starting from when they had been first years to now. Years of friendship, of moments that not even James had shared. James and Sirius might be best friends, but there was something as important between Remus and Sirius. Thinking about it, it seemed almost inevitable that they end up here. Remus laughed to himself; there was no question that had to be answered because the question had never existed.

He shuffled closer and kissed Sirius, just a press of lips. "I think it's a very good thing we've got some time off our studies."

Sirius smiled. "Yeah? You've got some plans?"

"Now I do," Remus told him. "I think you'll enjoy them."

"I'm hoping they involve a lot of snogging," Sirius hinted.

"If you're lucky. Now, I expect that you will tell Lily that she should apologize to James since you were the one who didn't make thing clear when you knew she was wrong."

"Aw, Moony, do I have to?"

"If you want snogs."

Sirius sighed. "The sacrifices we have to make."

"It's for a good cause though."

Sirius nodded. "That is true. Can I have another before bed?"

Well, Remus liked snogs, too. And if the snog went on for a bit longer than he meant for it to, well, he had a lot of time to make up for, didn't he?


End file.
